coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8345 (17th March 2014)
Plot Maria and Audrey walk in on Todd and Marcus having sex. Stunned, Maria runs off and Audrey drives her home. Leanne notices Stella flirting with Kal and gets her to admit she fancies him. Nick is pleased when Leanne agrees to come for dinner and bring Simon. Maria feels angry and stupid for trusting Marcus and thinking of Todd as a friend. Audrey realises Todd set Maria up to discover them. Tina tells Steph she's dumped her boyfriend and feels good about it. Marcus goes to plead his case to Maria but runs into Audrey instead. Audrey rows with him and Todd and tells Marcus about Todd knowing Maria was on her way. Eileen has a go at Todd, saying he only cares about himself, but he says Maria and Marcus were a farce. He asks Marcus not to believe Audrey, saying she's against him because of Sarah. Fiz is worried when Roy doesn't answer his phone. Maria refuses to let Marcus in the flat and breaks down, hitting Marcus and accusing him of never loving her. Fiz, Chesney and Tyrone barge into Roy's flat and find he's turned the flat over to build a model train set. Eileen lets Marcus stay at No.11 for one night only. Roy moves Hayley's ashes to a shelf. Tim tells Sally he loves her. Sally laughs, knowing he's only saying it because of Kevin coming back. A stung Maria vows to Michelle that she's going to hurt Marcus. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Showhome - Interior and exterior Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz, Tyrone and Chesney call round at Roy's and demand to know what he is hiding; Tim tells Sally he loves her; and Maria is shocked by what she finds at the showhouse. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,840,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2014 episodes